Too Much Misa
by The Stare-Master
Summary: L wins a game of chess. He and Light get into a yelling & name-calling match. Misa gets obsessive. Light throws the phone out of the twentieth story of the building. Just a drabble that I thought of while watching an episode of DN.


_Hey peoples. So, I was sick on Sunday, September 25th, and decided to watch Death Note. I ended up watching around twenty-seven episodes...Yeeeah, so...anyway...I couldn't sleep a few nights ago and so decided to write this. Sorry for nonsensicleness (however you spell it-is it even a word?) and grammar, but this was written at three IN THE MORNING. Yeah. So, read...  
Oh, teh disclaimer: You seriously need me to say it?  
L: Yes! You don't own me!  
Me: Light owns you.  
L: DON'T GO THERE, NYX!  
Me: And why not? It's the truth that you and Light-  
L: OKAY OKAY OKAY JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!  
Me: I don't own Death Note, the plot, its characters or anything. *Sigh* If only L were mine...  
ALRIGHTY! NOW READ IT! XD_

The glass knight clinked as it met the glass chessboard, a small, delicate sound—yet such a significant one. L smirked as he removed his long, pale fingers from the blue frosted glass, looking over the game board. "Checkmate." He said quietly, his black eyes making their way to Light's to analyze his reaction. Very calmly, Light let out a hiss from between clenched teeth.

"You're too smart, Ryuuzaki. You can beat me at almost _anything._"

"Almost? I can beat you at _everything._" L replied certainly, his face remaining expressionless. Light smirked and nodded knowingly, as he wanted L to think that. "Or are you saying that you are Kira and that you will defeat me…" Light's amber eyes snapped to L's, glistening with anger.

"I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki! I'm Light Yagami, but I'm not Kira." L, figuring that the mood in the room was already dark enough, decided to drop the subject.

"Alright then…Light." Light nodded curtly, standing up and turning from L, walking toward the living room of the flat in L's twenty-five story building. After going two meters, though, metal bit into his left wrist, leaving him wincing and very angry. He turned back to L, furious at their predicament they found themselves in; one in which they would remain until Kira was apprehended.

"Ryuuzaki, I can't deal with this any…" The words died on his tongue as he saw L shoveling a pink cake into his mouth, licking the fork clear of frosting greedily. L looked up from under his spiky black bangs, looking like a cross between an innocent child and a devil. Very slowly, he forked another piece of pink frosted pink cake and disappeared it into his mouth, retaining a perfectly straight face the whole while. Light's eyebrows shot up—where had he gotten that cake? It wasn't like he could just store it in his pocket. Then again, almost everything was possible with L. Light wasn't sure whether to laugh, frown, or confiscate the cake to stop L's annoying behavior. Since he couldn't decide which reaction would fit the best, he just spoke instead.

"You are a sugar-head, Ryuuzaki. You are infatuated with sugar, cake, ice cream, sugar cubes, and pretty much anything remotely sweet." L took another bite of cake and responded.

"I know I am. It's good to know that we have a firm grasp of the obvious, Light." Light scowled and moved forward a centimeter, a nearly imperceptible movement to anyone but L.

"Are you going to punch me, Light Yagami?" L said quietly, not putting down his cake but stopping eating it. Light's perfect eyebrows drew closer to his perfect eyes, indicating that he was indeed planning on socking L a good one to the face.

"I find that there is no reason to be punching me. I may be a sugar addict, but you are a narcissist." At this, Light broke—he burst out in laughter, clutching the side of the armchair he'd been previously sitting in, realizing where the argument was going. He liked it.

"Okay, okay…that may be true, but you're a complete nerd." He retaliated, smirking as L's eyes darkened.

"Yes, I'll admit to that. It's not as bad as you being a womaniz—"

"Woah, don't go there, Ryuuzaki! You're way the one who's too curious, and you're way too pervy—"

"I am not!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really." They both stopped when they realized that L had stood up somewhere throughout the heated conversation and that they had been inching closer to each other until the two were mere centimeters away. The silence was only broken by the slight jangling of the chain that connected the two, and that only made the silence seem more obvious.

Both grinned at the same time, taking in what had just happened. It indicated their easygoing relationship that was rapidly developing due to the circumstances they found themselves in. The two straightened themselves, lengthening the distance between their faces, which were alight with amusement. Both opened their mouths, but Light got the chance to start again first.

"Goth."

"Overachiever."

"Insomniac."

"Potato chip lover."

"Awkward, antisocial bumble."

"Oh, you think so? Well, Light, you son of a—" The phone rang, cutting off L's next words. The two had grabbed each other by their shirt fronts and had their fists prepared to strike the other's face, even though both of them knew that the yelling match was simply harmless banter…to some extent.

L released Light's shirt, with Light immediately following suit, and he picked up the expensive, hi-tech satellite wireless phone next to the expensive, handblown glass chessboard on the expensive, sophisticated cherrywood coffee table, holding it to his ear in the odd way he had.

"Yes?" He asked calmly, dangling the phone from between his thumb and index finger.

"Ryuuzaaaki!" A shrill girl's voice screamed from the other end of the phone line. L winced ever so slightly and inched away from the phone, a pained expression crossing his face before for a fleeting moment before returning to his usual blank expression returned. "Don't hurt my boyfriend and I'll be forever-" Her words were silenced as L threw the phone back into the cradle, the corners of his lips edging up.

"Misa?" Light asked with a dry smile, knowing her all too well. Every room in the twenty-five story building was absolutely jam-packed with hidden cameras, placed carefully so that not even one square inch of space wasn't covered. In fact, as Light had found out a few days ago, not even the space underneath the couch went unnoticed. There were infrared cameras, thermal cameras, rapid picture cameras, as well as normal cameras. Of course whenever Misa wasn't in her own room, she was either with Light (and hence Ryuuzaki since the two were chained together) or watching Light's every move quite obsessively on the countless surveillance cameras.

L nodded and sat down, forcing Light to sit down across from him. The two look at each other, daring the other to say something-_anything. _The silence dragged out for minutes and minutes, the two staring at each other, amusement and mischievousness glinting in their eyes, black to amber, amber to black. The phone rang again between them, insistent to be answered. Light's elegantly manicured hand reached out, three of his spidery fingers wrapping themselves around the receiver and yanking it toward his ear.

"Liiiiiiiiiight!" Misa screamed happily. Light raised an eyebrow at the voice and held the phone a few feet away from his ear, listening to her yell about how much she loved him and wanted him. After about thirty seconds, he drew back his right arm-the unchained one that held the phone-and threw the shining metallic thing right through one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, satisfied by the obtrusive sound of glass shattering, along with the very sight of the rivulets of shining material falling to the floor and out the window, down toward the street with the unlucky phone.

"I need a break from her, Ryuuzaki." Light said. Grinning, L couldn't suppress a chuckled and held out his pale hand across the now forgotten chessboard. Light slapped it with his own, purposely hard.

_"Score." The two said simultaneously._

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Review! Or not..._


End file.
